Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fence networks and more particularly to methods of intelligently establishing and monitoring geo-fences.
Description of the Related Art
A geo-fence is a virtual barrier that uses a global positioning system (GPS), radio frequency identification (RFID), or other location based identification to define boundaries. Programs that incorporate geo-fencing set up triggers so that when a device enters (or exits) the boundaries defined by the geo-fence, an alert is sent. The technology has many practical uses. For example, a retailer can create a geo-fence a retail store in a mall or shopping center and send a coupon to a customer who has downloaded a particular mobile app when the customer (and his smartphone) crosses the boundary. Electronic ankle bracelets have long been used with geo-fencing to alert authorities if an individual under house arrest leaves the premises. In order to establish the geo-fence, the nodes involved need to know the shape and boundaries of the fence.